


Down Memory Lane

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, OH THATS A GOOD TITLE!, Probably unexpected ending, a walk down memory lane, i had so much fun writing this!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: While laying in bed with his husband, Logan looks back before making a decision





	1. Chapter 1

They had met when Logan was six and Roman was seven, it was a normal day at the playground. Logan was sitting in the sandbox making his own play when a bouncy ball came over and destroyed everything. Roman ran over picking it up and had to experience the fit that Logan made over it. There were apologies, forgiveness and after another few hours of play declarations of being ‘best friends’

A few weeks later they had the same first grade class.

During middle school they had almost lost their friendship multiple times but at the same time made their friendship stronger, they learned to communicate more with each other, they talked more often about what made them mad about the other and worked around it. Logan went to every play Roman performed in and Roman went to support Logan during spelling bee’s and calculator club.

During freshman year of highschool Roman came out to his best friend as bi, Logan had just smiled and accepted him. A year later Roman came out again as gay, admitting that he didn’t have any feelings for women in the romantic department, it was during another one of their sleepovers while they were laying outside in the grass, Logan had been looking up at the stars before he shrugged and thanked Roman for trusting him enough to tell him first. They talked about the stars for about thirty minutes before going inside to warm up, nothing had changed. They were still best friends

Junior year Logan went up to Roman telling him in a calm tone that he was starting to think that he was demisexual/romantic and gay, after a quick explanation of what that was exactly Roman’s face broke into a grin and he hugged Logan telling him that it was great he was figuring himself out. As usual the hug didn’t last very long but Logan was still very grateful. 

 

It was the last day of highschool when Roman asked him out, in the corner of his eye he could swear he saw their two friends Virgil and Patton exchanging money but he thought it was a nice detail when he retold this story. It was extra just like everything else about Roman, he walked into the classroom Logan was in, he had a cliche heart shaped box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear. To this day he’s happy no one caught his face on camera. After a speech Roman gave about how he’d knew he wanted to date Logan ever since they were in eighth grade Logan accepted. He kept the bear, the roses went back to Roman since he knew he would take care of them properly and he shared the chocolates with him and his other two friends.

 

Logan remembers the first fight they had during their relationship, it was during the time they were helping Virgil move out of his parent’s house and into his new apartment. It was about how Logan didn’t make time anymore, or if you asked him it would be about how Roman wanted to rush everything. They were only twenty-four and Roman already wanted them to move in together, Logan still wanted to finish school for ‘Chemical Engineering’, he had to make the money himself and still have enough money left over to live. Roman left after their argument to go home. It took around a week before Roman gave him a sincere apology in person, it took some time for Logan to forgive him. They made plans for the weekend and when Logan had to cancel Roman understood.

 

To most people’s surprise it was Logan who proposed, he was twenty-five, almost twenty-six when he decided. He didn’t make a show of it, they went to have a casual dinner, and watched a movie. Logan had gotten down on his knee while Roman looked for the keys to the car so they could go home. Logan had a speech himself, about how he was lucky to call Roman his best friend, admitted that he had thought about breaking up with him on multiple occasions, that it was little things that made him stay, that he loved him. Roman accepted as soon as he was finished pulling him into a giddy kiss. They had a quick and quiet celebration in the dark parking lot of the movie theatre.

 

Logan and Roman, Logan Prince? Roman Foley? Logan Foley-Prince? Roman Prince-Foley? They didn’t know, but right now it didn’t matter. They were finally moving in together, they had decided that renting a new apartment together was the better choice. Starting fresh for a new step in their relationship, if you asked them Logan would say that they would have been done within a few days if it weren’t for Roman messing around, Roman would say he wouldn’t have messed around so much if Logan hadn’t joined him. It was always said with a smile and a eye roll of fake annoyance from Logan. But they were happy with eachother and about eachother.

 

Unlike most stories in their relationship you could ask either of them how the wedding went and they’d both say “Perfect”, they had family from both sides attend, friends old and new, most things went to plan, but the most important thing was that they got married.

 

All of these events in the span of twenty-six years of knowing Roman, and Logan still couldn’t truly explain why, when one night while they were in bed he rolled over to face his lovely husband and said “I think I want a divorce.”

There was silence

“What?”


	2. Chapter 2

Of course there was arguing, Logan wasn’t surprised at all. Roman had checked the time right after Logan’s little declaration, 8 at night, so there was no chance the other was dreaming.What was a nice night of cuddling turning into laying with eachother and waiting for sleep to take them, turned into yelling and “How could you?!’s’ from Roman rightfully heartbroken and outraged from this. There were no warnings, no signs, no communication on Logan’s part.

 

But what hurt the most for Roman is that, it wasn’t a cruel prank, Logan wasn’t smiling, he wasn’t glaring, he just accepted the fact that they were fighting, and what Roman realized is that yelling didn’t feel too off for him either.

After cooling down they both decided it’d be for the best if Logan slept on the couch for the night and they’d sort this out come morning time.

 

Roman though, could not sleep. How could he when the man he had been best friends with and lovers with for years wanted a divorce out of the blue? What had he done? When he asked Logan why he replied “I don’t know” or “We’ll discuss it more in the morning” sure there was sorry’s but how could he be sure now? Roman couldn’t help the sob trapped in his chest feeling like it was squeezing through his ribs, making it hard to breathe, the amount of emotions overwhelming for him, He was so upset, silently crying, soaking his pillow as he stared at the empty space where he had called someone his lover was laying just minutes before.

 

It was sad that if you asked both Roman and Logan how the breakup process went they’d both agree and say “Awful” they only time before that they had agreed on a event like this was after their wedding.

 

“I’m sorry, I wish I could explain it to you.” Logan apologized for maybe the 100th time, he folded his clothes carefully into a suitcase, he still had another 3 drawers to get too. Roman didn’t answer just sniffling, he was folding his own laundry that he had just done. Any other day this could have been a nice afternoon, maybe some lazy kisses exchange as the TV went on in the background. But no, Logan was getting ready to head off to a hotel until he found a place he’d be able to live.

Roman would have to move as well but he wasn’t too upset, being in the apartment upset him, looking at stains in the couch from butter, drool, soda and other… things, brought back nice memories that made Roman want to burst into tears and scream and he did not care! If he sounded dramatic because he was full of emotions! He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to grab Logan from the shoulders and demand a proper answer, why was he leaving him?!

 

Roman was wrapped in a blanket, it had been 2 weeks exactly since that night where Logan announced that he didn’t want to be with him any longer. He sipped his tea sniffling, as he looked around at all the blankets he had.

 

Logan had always jokingly said he wanted a divorce because he was a blanket hog and now… well now he was here.

**Author's Note:**

> I just, really want more breakup stories in my life.  
> I was gonna write some multichaptered stuff, maybe even finish the actual romantic fic I started.  
> But nah, I wrote this in like a hour


End file.
